


Jealous

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's about jealousy. duh.</p>
<p>lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“You know what?” Amu whispered to Jinguji’s ear after he’d looked around and confirmed that nobody else was in the room. “Iwahashi-kun has a crush on Reia before the two of you became together.”

 

\---

 

 “So you had a crush on Reia…” Jinguji nodded knowingly as he walked with Genki in the empty street. He wasn’t holding his hand now, even though they were the only ones walking at the street, which was a first ever since the two had started dating.

 

 “Un.” Genki replied, somewhat eager to tease the other guy. “Nande?”

 

 “Betsuni.” Jinguji pouted and rolled his eyes as he didn’t receive the reply he expected. He expected Genki to say ‘…but that was in the past’ or something.

 

 ---

 

They walked a few more meters before Jinguji stopped. “GAHHH~!!” he stomped his feet.

 

 “Oi, what are you doing?” Genki tilted his head as his eyebrows met at the middle of his forehead.

 

 “WAKARANAI!!! I don’t know what I’m doing..” Jinguji did a facepalm as he felt his chest throbbing. He was quite angry. And then, he looked at the older boy and saw that he was grinning.

Genki then just grinned, knowing that the younger boy was indeed jealous.

 

“Oi, why are you grinning like that??!” Jinguji asked, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“Betsuni.” Genki imitated Jinguji’s way of saying the word and then started walking alone, leaving Jinguji behind.

 

“C-Chotto matte!...Oi~~!” Jinguji shouted as he ran to catch up with the boy who was already far from him. Once he had caught up, he placed his hand on Genki’s shoulder to stop him.

 

“Nani?” he turned around, speaking with the most innocent voice.

 

“Do…d-do you still like him?” Jinguji asked.

 

Genki smiled.  “Ha?” he asked as if not knowing what Jinguji was talking about.

 

“Reia.... DO YOU STILL LIKE REIA OR NOT??” Jinguji shook both of Genki’s, his eyes almost teary like how one’s eyes would look while chopping red onions.

 “Of course.” Genki answered the most casual tone which made Jinguji’s jaw drop only three inches above the ground.

 

 “You still like hi—”

 

 “Of course.” Genki said, lacing his arms around Jinguji’s neck. “Of course not anymore. I have you now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i should be reviewing for my finals right now but the urge to type something about my beloved JinguIwa is STRONG desu


End file.
